parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Rave/Family Guy
A parody of the Robot Chicken episode Sesame Street Rave starring characters from Family Guy CAST * Jesus as Alex * Peter Griffin as the Count * Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Blade * Cleveland Brown as Cookie Monster * Stewie Griffin as Big Bird * Brian Griffin as Oscar the Grouch * Vern as Ernie * Johnny as Bert * Glenn Quagmire as Grover * Jasper as Elmo * Death as Count Chocula Transcript of a building New Guy (Jesus): Thanks for throwing me a welcoming party, Peter! I've never been to a party hosted by a vampire before. Peter: I do it for all the newcomers, Jesus. After tonight, I guarantee you'll be... one of us. (laugh) to inside of building, with scenarios of: Stewie and Brian partying, along with Cleveland deejaying, Vern and Johnny hugging in content, and Glenn making out with two girls. Jesus: I guess when our show's guests include Katy Perry and Ice Tea, it's a slippery slope. (woos in joy) Hey, Glenn! Hi, Vinny! drips onto Jesus's arm, followed by all the sprinklers leaking blood, zombifying the other Griffins Jesus: Oh, no! Peter! He turned you all into... to... the undead! Peter: If you assumed I was a vampire in every other way but that, man I'd count one. One moron! shoves Jesus onto the floor, trying to crawl away from the newly born Griffin zombies. Jesus: Oh, no! (runs into a yellow boy in black with shades, who is Bart) Oh, nice character intro! How long have you been here watching me urinate myself?! Peter: Get him! readies a shotgun, and shoots the Zombie Griffins, in order: Glenn, Cleveland, (punches Jasper, strangles Vern and Johnny, followed by bashing their heads together, and then using a sword to cut Stewie's head, but not before him saying:) Stewie: "S" is for "severed". [then Bart decapitates Stewie, and proceeds to attempt to shoot Brian, but the metal trash can keeps deflecting the bullets Brian: Ha! Flawless, built-in defense system! Wait what are you doing?! lifts the lid, and then successfully kills Brian, followed by Peter flinging himself at Bart, who in turn holds him against a wall Peter: I see one, one dead... Oh my goodness, there's not a speck of blood on you. What, do you keep a pack of Handi-Wipes in that flight jacket? Bart: No, just this. out a grenade Peter: One, two... Bart: Stop counting! Peter: That was a play-by-play. I just urinated in my own pants. stuffs the grenade in Peter's mouth and throws him aside before Peter groans in agony for a few seconds prior to exploding. Bart then helps Jesus to his feet. Jesus: Wow, so I guess if you've hunted all the way here, you must have gotten every vampire in the world. Bart: Not quite. to Death's castle Death: Who wants some of my Death cereal? Which if looked at from a very specific point of view is a nutritious part of this balanced breakfast! cocks a shotgun Death: You! blows Death's brains out Category:Sesame Street Rave parodies Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Family Guy spoofs Category:Family Guy